RWBY's Misadventures in Chaotic
by Nicochan11
Summary: This is a spin off story to Team JNPR's Adventures in Chaotic. Here, we see the adventures of RWBY when they're in Chaotic and Perim. I hope everyone likes it!
1. Chapter 1

_**?: Oh, little red, little red, laugh while you can… because Roman Torchwick is back in town! MUWA-HAHAHA! You thought you could just run off into a spin-off fan fiction series of a great card game and leave ME behind? GUESS AGAIN! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! THIS TIME… things are gonna be different!**_

 _ **Me: Seriously, Roman? The story hasn't even begun yet and you're already starting trouble. If you don't behave yourself, I'm going to consider not putting you in this story at all.**_

 _ **Roman: Oh, fine. Spoil the fun, why don't you…**_

 _ **Me: Anyway, this is my first time writing a Chaotic story. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ ***I do not own RWBY or Chaotic!***_

 _ **An Icy Mipedian Rises and a Rose Blooms in the OverWorld**_

It's been a few weeks since Ruby was given her Scanner by Jaune and went card shopping with him and his team, and the young hooded huntress has found herself to be a natural at the game. She got lots of great cards from that shop; most of which were OverWorld cards with a few Danians and UnderWorlders. But her favorite amongst them was the Maxxor card she got from Jaune.

Ever since she started playing, be it tabletop or online, Ruby has won all of her matches with Maxxor. She and Jaune have always ended their matches in a tie, though, as they appeared to be evenly matched when fighting as Heptadd and Maxxor. All in all, Chaotic was the best game that's ever happened to her.

Although, this didn't mean there were no consequences from her actions.

What Ruby didn't know was that her team saw her hanging around Team JNPR and playing Chaotic more and more. She even stopped playing Yu-Gi-Oh! altogether, and spent more time listening to Ozpin and his crazy stories about Perim and Chaotic being real places! And it was infuriating Yang more and more that her baby sister's mind was being "poisoned" by such ludicrous ideas. And she resolved to do something about it.

One way or another, Ruby was going to stop playing Chaotic!

Late that night while Ruby was playing in an online match against professor Port, WBY was having a small team meeting. Their objective: get the R in their team name to stop playing Chaotic.

"THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red and her Semblance beginning to kick in. "It's one thing to have childish illusions, but it is another to poison my baby sister's mind like this! If Ozpin were here right now, I would take his cane and SHOVE IT UP HIS-"

"YANG, PLEASE! Language!" interrupted Weiss.

"We understand that you're mad and don't like Ruby playing Chaotic any more than you do, but that's no reason to destroy the dorm in a fit of rage." Blake said, gesturing to a hole in the wall formed by an Ember Celica cartridge that Yang had shot.

Seeing the miniscule amount of damage she's already done, Yang took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Fortunately, it worked this time.

"Sorry, girls. I just can't take the fact that Ruby is letting herself get caught up in a hype that probably won't last longer than a few months, at most." Yang said apologetically. "There just has to be a way to break her from this ridiculous fad!"

The three huntresses hummed in thought as they tried to come up with a way to break Chaotic's hold on their young redheaded leader. They were jarred from any possible ideas when the door to their dorm room was slammed open.

" **GUYS!"** cried an excited Ruby.

"Will you PLEASE stop doing that?!" snapped Weiss.

"Guys, there's this huge sale on Chaotic cards and Scanners at the card shop today! Seventy five percent off! Anybody wanna come with?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Naturally, Yang and Blake were ready to turn down the idea. But they were beaten to the punch by Weiss who said something none of them thought she'd ever say.

"You go on ahead, Ruby. I'll meet you at the Bullhead." Weiss said.

Yang and Blake gained looks that clearly said "what in the Kit Fisto?!", but Ruby just hugged Weiss and ran off with a big happy grin on her face. With Ruby out of hearing range, the Huntresses were free to speak their minds.

"What the hell, Weiss?!" Yang growled.

"Yeah, why'd you agree to go with her?" Blake asked.

"If you must know, I think I have a plan." Weiss replied with a scheming look on her face. "I'm going to begin playing Chaotic in order to discover any serious flaws in the game. Once I've found them, I'll present my findings to the others and make Vale a Chaotic free environment."

Yang and Blake stared at the Schnee heiress with wide eyes and open mouths. That idea was downright crazy… but at the same time, it sounded crazy enough to work.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this plan?" Yang asked. "Once you get into the Chaotic craze, there might be no turning back!"

The determination never left Weiss's face.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!"

And with that said, Weiss walked out to meet Ruby at the Bullhead to Vale. But when she left, a certain Corgi puppy popped out from under Blake's bunk looking worried.

"Whimper." whined the dog.

"You're right, Zwei. This is not going to end well for any of us." Blake said in agreement.

 _ **Weiss's POV.**_

Ruby, you little dolt! You're lucky I don't hang you from the flagpole by your cape! How could you abandon the way of Yu-Gi-Oh! like that?!

Okay, okay, pull yourself together, Weiss. Just focus on your task and everything will work out fine. This should only take me a week to accomplish. All I need to do is find the flaws in this game, report my findings to Ruby and snap her out of the brainwashing it's done to her.

...Now that I think about it, I might need more than a week.

As I continued on my way to where I was meeting Ruby, I noticed several other students playing Chaotic. Such as Coco and Velvet of Team CFVY, for example. Ugh, the Chaotic fever is beginning to spread like a wild fire!

"Ah, miss Schnee,"

I looked ahead to see professor Goodwitch waiting with Ruby by the Bullhead. The fact that she was smiling was a bit of a disturbance to me, but I didn't let it distract me from my divine self-appointed mission.

"I did not expect to see you on this trip." said a… smiling!?... miss Goodwitch.

"Oh, really it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. I just decided that I might as well try this game called Chaotic. It might be beneficial to my career as a Huntress to see what types of strategies I can form by playing this game." I responded.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you decided to join us, miss Schnee." Glynda said, the smile never leaving her face.

The fact that she was actually smiling was a bit creepy, but I just dealt with it. After all, it's not like I'll really get hooked on this game.

 _ **/A Week Later…\**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TOTALLY HOOKED ON THIS GAME!

After that trip to the game shop, I began playing Chaotic more and more. I decided to ally myself with the Mipedian Tribe and got a yellow Mipedian Scanner. Some of my best creature cards include Malvedine, Uro, a Mipedian Muge known as Enre-Hep, Qwun, Vinta, and Tianne. And although they're some of my best cards, my deck still feels like it's missing something. Something important…

Oh well! I'll worry about that later. Right now, I've got an online match against Ruby that I intend to win!

As Ruby and I logged into our Online Accounts, we decided to have another one of our famous "showdown banter sessions" as we waited for the site to load.

"Weiss… your chilly reign of terror has finally come to an end!" Ruby declared dramatically.

And I responded in kind.

"Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh - as I did just now!"

Finally our screens appeared, and we began to build up our battle teams.

" _Ruby's been playing longer than I have, so she's no doubt got some great scans. But I've been training myself to deal with the unexpected! Just feel the energy… and let it feel you back… and feel the energy… and let it feel you back…"_

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

What Weiss didn't realize was that she was going through her own personal metamorphosis. She was growing not just as a Chaotic player, but also as a person. No longer did she feel the stresses and strains of being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Now, she just felt like a teenager without a care in the world.

And it appears as though Ruby took notice of this.

" _It sure is good to see that Weiss can finally relax a bit. She was really stressed out for awhile. But I'd better focus on the match."_ Ruby thought to herself. " _I'll put Maxxor in my clean up position, and I'll put Vidav and Dractyl on the front lines. This Pyro Blaster will give Dractyl some fire power, and I'll give Vidav a Mugician's Lyre. This Cyclance will let Maxxor do Air attacks along with his Earth and Fire attacks. For Mugic, I'll use the Song of Resurgence, the Chorus of Cothica and a Canon of Casualty. And I'll use my ten favorite OverWorld locations."_

Once Ruby was done, she looked up to see that Weiss… hasn't even begun to choose anything.

"WEISS! Are you gonna choose your cards any time TODAY?" Ruby asked, snapping the heiress out of her trance.

Weiss said, "Hold your horses, Ruby! I'm getting there!" With that, Weiss began to choose her own battleteam.

Weiss thought to herself, " _Alright. I'll put Tianne in my back row. Then I'll have Zhade and Siado in my front row. For Battlegear, I'll give Siado a Skeletal Steed. I'll give Zhade a Liquilizer so he can use Water attacks. Finally, I'll give Tiaane a Ring of Na'arin. Now for Mugic. Since Ruby will probably use Maxxor, I'll probably expect her to use Earth attacks. So I'll use the song of Geonova. For offense, I'll use the Melody of Mirage. And for defense, I'll use the Symphonic Shield."_

Once Weiss was done, she asked Ruby with a smirk on her face, "Ready, Ruby?"

Ruby replied cheerfully, "I was born ready, Weiss!"

A few clicks later, they were both ready for their match.

"Battle teams locked. Let's get Chaotic!" the two of them both said.

Even though it was online, the match was very intense. First, Ruby first had Maxxor attack Siado with the Cyclance. After Siado was coded, Weiss responded by having Zhade go after Vidav. While Zhade isn't exactly the strongest Mipedian out there, Weiss knew how to use his powers well. And since Zhade was equipped with a Liquilizer, he could use Water attacks. Zhade managed to code Vidav but Ruby wasn't done yet. The Overworld player retaliated by sending Dractyl after Zhade. Dractyl managed to code Zhade but was later coded by Tiaane. Soon enough, Ruby and Weiss were down to their last creatures and both of them had little energy. It was Ruby's Maxxor vs. Weiss' Tianne. While Tianne is classified as a Muge and has no Elemental types, his Ring of Na'arin boosted his disciplines greatly. Not to mention that he could sacrifice himself to deal heavy damage.

"Ten energy left! C'mon, Maxxor…" Ruby mumbled.

Just when things looked bleak for Ruby, she drew the card that was her saving grace.

"A Rock Wave! Oh yeah!" Ruby shouted in victory.

"No way!" Weiss cried in disbelief.

Even though Weiss lost, she decided to be a good sport about it.

Weiss said to Ruby smiling, "Thanks for the match, Ruby!"

Ruby said happily as she shook Weiss' hand in good sportsmanship, "No problem, Weiss! You almost had me for a bit."

Weiss was about to respond to that comment when she and Ruby heard beeps coming from their laptops. They checked their screens and saw little envelope icons in the middle of them.

Ruby asked curiously, "Chaotic mail?"

Weiss added, "That's weird."

They both clicked their icons to open their e-mails but instead of letters, they found a bunch of random letters and numbers… kinda like…

Weiss asked, "Is that a code?"

Ruby said in realization, "Wait a minute! I know what these codes are for!"

Weiss asked her teammate, "You do?"

Ruby replied, "Yeah. Jaune got the same kind of code as well before I got my Chaotic account. It's a code that will allow us into Chaotic. Now we can transport there and play for real!"

Weiss' eyes widened at this news. The very idea that Chaotic was actually real sounded amazing. The heiress said, "You know what? Before, I didn't really like Chaotic that much. But now that I'm hooked on it, I say take out our scanners, put these codes in, and get to Chaotic while we still can!

Ruby exclaimed, "Good idea! And who knows? Maybe we'll meet Jaune there as well."

With that said, Ruby and Weiss took out there scanners. Ruby's scanner was blue which meant that she was allied with the Overworld tribe. Weiss' scanner was yellow which meant that she was allied with the Mipedian tribe.

Weiss said, "Alright. Here goes nothing." She and Ruby entered their codes into their scanners. But after that happened, the screens went blank.

Ruby asked in disbelief, "What? That's it? We entered the code but our scanners just died on us."

She and Weiss pressed a few buttons on their scanners but they wouldn't turn on. Then they tried logging into their online accounts but they were both locked out.

Ruby asked, "Now we can't even log into our online decks?! What's going on here?!"

Weiss told Ruby reassuringly, "I'm sure it's just a glitch in the system. It'll probably go away by tomorrow."

Ruby said with a sigh, "I hope you're right."

Little did Ruby and Weiss know what really happened when they entered their codes…

 _ **/Futuristic Pub\\\\\**_

In a flash of code, Weiss and Ruby were transported to some kind of futuristic pub. But the two of them are supposed to be in Remnant, right? So how can they be here?

There was no time to explain that as Weiss and Ruby took in there surroundings.

Weiss said in awe, "Oh my."

Ruby asked out loud, "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?!"

Little did Weiss and Ruby know that this was only the beginning of their new adventures…

 _ *****TO BE CONTINUED…*****_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Roman: So tell me, who exactly are Weiss and Little Red going to battle today? I mean, their first matches are one v. one matches so there's that._**

 ** _Me: There's only one way to find out. Time to start the second chapter of this story._**

 ** _*Chaotic and RWBY still are not owned by me!*_**

 ** _Mipedian Muge versus UnderWorld Taskmaster! - OverWorld Hero versus Danian Mandiblor!_**

Ruby and Weiss were having a bit of a panic attack as they attempted to navigate this futuristic pub, and boy were they like TOTALLY freaking out. In fact, I think Ruby is close to hyperventilating at this point.

"What's going on here? Where are we? Why are we here? WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ruby asked, flailing her arms around for emphasis.

Weiss said, "First of all, calm down. You're going to attract a lot of attention. And second, I'm just as confused as you are."

That's when some type of floating robot went over to their direction. It said, "Hello, WeissKween and CrimsonReaper. I see you two have just arrived here in Chaotic."

Ruby shouted, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU A ROBOT BUTLER?! AND ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'RE ACTUALLY IN THE REAL CHAOTIC?!

Weiss said to the robot, "Please excuse my friend. The two of us just entered our codes into our scanners and now we don't know what to do at this point."

The robot said, "Well, WeissKween, you have a match in 15 minutes in the Amzen Drome. If you don't show up by that time, you forfeit. Oh, and CrimsonReaper has a match in the Chirrul Drome after yours is done."

Ruby asked, "Two matches for us in the same day?"

The robot said, "Hey, I'm just informing you two. I don't actually make these rules. Now, come on. I'll show WeissKween to the Amzen Drome."

Ruby said, "Alright. Good luck, Weiss!"

Weiss said to Ruby, "Thanks! I'm going to need it." And with that, Weiss and the robot walked to where she would have her first match.

The robot said to Weiss, "Trust me. You'll need all the luck you can get against your opponent in the upcoming match."

Soon enough, Weiss and the robot were on a moving sidewalk as they headed towards a strange building. It was triangular, with blue patterns along the front. Out of the sides, it had two large round white and blue bases and beside it was a rectangular building with a large ringed tower. The robot had just explained to Weiss about the Battle Dromes.

Weiss said, "So let me get this straight. The Amzen Drome, which is the building we're heading to, is one of the seven Battle Dromes of Chaotic, just like online. And each Drome is run by a Codemaster. Is that right?"

The robot said, "That's correct. After your match, you can feel free to explore Chaotic some more. Or you can watch your friend CrimsonReaper's match."

Weiss said, "But I don't have my cards."

The robot replied, "Trust me. You're not going to need them."

Weiss said, confused, "Okay. If you say so." The door to the Drome opened and Weiss walked right in.

Inside the Drome, Weiss looked around and saw that it was dark.

Weiss called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and something materialized above the center of the room. It looked like an always rotating version of the logo for Chaotic.

" **Welcome to Battle Drome Amzen, Weiss Schnee. Chaotic Codename, WeissKween,"** greeted a mechanical voice. **"Please step forward."**

A pedestal that looked large enough to hold a scanner rose up in front of the white haired girl. Weiss stepped forward and reached the pedestal. That's when she heard the voice again.

" **Dock your Scanner."**

Weiss shrugged and did just that. She gasped in amazement as a screen with several different colored spinners appeared in front of her. By this point, Weiss had a big grin on her face.

Weiss commented, "These are some cool features!"

That's when she realized something.

Weiss said, "Hey! This is just like the online battles."

Weiss went ahead and spun the blue spinner. It then showed every creature scan that she had.

Weiss said, "Well, I've seen my deck. Now, who am I up against?"

That's when a new player entered the drome. Entering the Amzen Drome was a girl who looked like Weiss but was older than her. She is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. This was Winter Schnee, Weiss' older sister.

Winter had a red Scanner, which meant that she used an Underworlder deck.

" **Winter Schnee: Chaotic Codename, WyntyrSoldier. Step forward and dock your Scanner please."**

Weiss said, shocked, "Winter?! I didn't know that you went to this place as well." Weiss knew that Winter liked to play Chaotic on Earth but she didn't know that she went to the actual Chaotic.

Winter said with a smile, "Believe it, Weiss. I'm actually surprised that you played Chaotic at all. Anyway, I can tell this is your first time here. But I'll guide you through it if you want. First, why don't you tell me about your favorite Tribe."

Unfortunately for Winter, Weiss knew what her big sister was doing. She said with a smirk, "Nice try, sis! But I know you're trying to know what my strategy is. Well, it's not going to work!"

Winter snapped her fingers and said frustrated, "Aw, man!"

With that, Weiss went back to figuring out how to use the screen in front of her.

Weiss thought to herself, " _Alright. If the blue spinner showed me all of my creatures, then the other spinners should show me all of my locations, Battlegear, and Mugic._ " Sure enough, Weiss was right. The purple spinner showed all of Weiss' Mugic, the grey spinner showed all of her Battlegear, and the green spinner showed all of her Locations.

Weiss thought, " _Okay. Time to set up my battle team. I better go with Enre-Hep as my creature since he's one of my most powerful Mipedians. Now to pick my Battlegear. I know that Winter uses Underworlders. So she'll probably bombard me with fire attacks. And what's the best way to put out fire? With water of course! So I'll equip Enre-Hep with a Liquilizer to give him water attacks. Now for Mugic. The Song of Recovery will help me regain energy in case Winter hits me too hard. And I'll use my top ten Mipedian locations for Enre-Hep."_

Pretty soon, both players had everything selected.

" **Players, lock your decks."**

Weiss pushed a button on her Scanner that locked her deck and the game began. The board expanded to show that Winter selected Toxis as her creature.

Weiss thought, " _Perfect! With the Liquilizer, Enre-Hep will easily extinguish Toxis' fire attacks. Plus, Toxis' Recklessness ability will help me defeat him more easily! This is a piece of cake!"_

" **WeissKween, since this is your first time here, you will be the attacker. Please spin the Location Randomizer."**

Weiss did just that and her location deck began to fly at a rapid pace. It eventually landed on one of the locations that she wanted.

" **Mipedim Oasis."**

Weiss grinned and cheered, "YES! Just the location that I wanted!

" **Choose your attacking creature and its target."**

Weiss said, "That's easy! Enre-Hep attacks Toxis!"

" **Very well. WeissKween, touch your Enre-Hep card."**

Weiss said hesitantly, "Alright. Here goes nothing."

Weiss reached up and touched her card. The moment she did that, the screen vanished.

Weiss gulped and said, "Oh crap! Did I break something?!"

Before Weiss knew it, her body was engulfed in codes. The same thing was happening to Winter as well. In a few seconds, both of them had finished turning into their respective creatures. Weiss had turned into Enre-Hep while Winter had turned into Toxis.

Now, let's take a moment to describe the appearance of the two creatures. Enre-Hep was a reddish-pink Mipedian Muge who dresses in a white cloak with gold edges and wears numerous necklaces. Toxis was a giant frog-like creature with wild red hair.

Weiss as Enre-Hep looked at herself and grinned while exclaiming, "I can't believe it! I'm actually Enre-Hep! This is so cool!"

Winter as Toxis chuckled and said, "That was the same reaction I had during my first match here."

Enre-Hep looked at Toxis and said while laughing, "Oh my God! That's the creature you picked?! I swear, on his card, he looked a lot more intimidating and less puny!"

Toxis smirked and said, "Make all the jokes you want, sis! But I'll be the one laughing when you get a whiff of my stinky breath!"

Enre-Hep chuckled and said, "Seriously? That's the best insult you can come up with? Your witty banter stinks as much as your breath does!"

This got Toxis very mad! He shouted, "That's it, Weiss! You! Are! Dead! Meat!"

That's when a strong wind began to pick up as the mechanical voice spoke up again.

" **Weisskween as Enre-Hep vs. WyntyrSoldier as Toxis. Let the battle begin!"**

Weiss asked in shock, "Battle? What do you mean by that?"

The only response Weiss got was her and Winter being transported to Mipedim Oasis in a flash of light.

As Enre-Hep got a good look at his surroundings, he began to grin more and more. This totally beats Yu-Gi-Oh any day!

"Okay, I have the home field advantage here. Like all Mipedians, Enre-Hep knows this desert like the scales of his back. And lucky for me, Toxis doesn't know ANYTHING about this desert!" Enre-Hep said to himself.

"NO, BUT I CAN HEAR YOU, MORON!"

Toxis leapt out of the underbrush of the Oasis, causing Enre-Hep to take a step back in surprise and gasp.

" _He has bat vision!"_ Weiss thought to herself.

Enre-Hep quickly dodged as Toxis launched an Ember Swarm attack. The attack missed the Mipedian Muge by a mere centimeter and hit one of the trees, lighting it ablaze. Enre-Hep knew he had to do something, so thinking quickly, Weiss activated Enre-Hep's ability to turn invisible and attempted to launch a sneak attack.

But Toxis just smirked.

"I had a feeling you used Mipedians when I saw the color of your Scanner, so I took the liberty of equipping Toxis with the appropriate arsenal." Toxis said.

In a burst of code, a Battlegear that looked like a reptilian skull mixed with various technologies appeared in the UnderWorlder's hand. He placed it over his eye and began to scout out the Mipedian. Fortunately, it wasn't so easy due to the dense foliage, but Weiss knew she was in trouble.

" _Crap! I should've known Winter would bring a pair of Spectral Viewers into battle! Okay, stay calm. You've just gotta do what you have always done when playing this game. Just deal with the unexpected. Feel the energy… and let the energy feel you back."_

As Weiss calmed down, she saw a way that she could distract Toxis long enough to attack back. As Enre-Hep picked up a rock, he waited for Toxis to turn around. With his back turned, the Mipedian threw the rock which made a rustling noise as it landed in some bushes. Toxis quickly turned to the noise and shot a Torrent of Flame at the spot where the rock hit. And that's when Enre-Hep made his move.

" **Cyclone Slam!"**

Toxis turned around in time to get hit by a miniature tornado that sent him hurdling towards a tree, dealing more damage than it should have. He got up and saw Enre-Hep materializing in front of him. Not wanting to be beaten by a new player, Toxis did the one thing he knew would work.

He cast his Mugic.

" **Canon of Casualty!"**

Seven notes played through the air and a burning beam of red light descended from the heavens.

Enre-Hep gasped as he saw this Mugic and was helpless to stop it as the attack hit and took out most of his energy. As he struggled to get back up, he knew he needed to buy himself a bit of time. So he pulled an attack out of his deck that would at least buy him enough time to recover.

" **Rustoxic!"**

Shooting a stream of rust from his mouth, Enre-Hep managed to not only deal damage to Toxis, but he also paralyzed him long enough to do this.

" **Song of Recovery!"**

Using his Mugic Counter, Enre-Hep cast his Mugic and was bathed in the golden light of the desert. This restored enough of his energy to get up and run to a new vantage point. But he'd have to hurry. Despite its potency, the Rustoxic won't hold Toxis for long.

 _ **/**_ _ **Back in Remnant\\\\\**_

It was lunchtime at Beacon. Jaune was eating his peanut butter sandwich when Ruby and Weiss walked over.

Jaune said to them, "Hey, Weiss! Hey, Ruby! What's up?"

Ruby said to Jaune, "Hey, Jaune. Can we ask you something?"

Jaune said, "Sure. What do you need?"

Weiss said, "Well, do you remember when you got a code to get into the real Chaotic?"

Jaune replied, "Of course I do! Why do you ask?" Ever since Jaune got his Chaotic Code, he's been going to Chaotic to hang out with his teammates and compete in Drome matches.

Ruby said, "Well, me and Weiss got the same code as well. But nothing happened when we enter them into our scanners."

Weiss added, "Not to mention that our Scanners went dead and haven't been working ever since. We can't even access our online decks!"

Jaune sighed. He wished Pyrrha were here to explain what really happened. He said, "Okay. I'll explain everything to you right now. Your Scanners aren't broken. When you two entered those Codes, you actually went to the real Chaotic!"

Ruby asked, "But if that's the case, why are we still here?"

Jaune said, "Well, before you two entered your Chaotic Codes, there was just you two. But after you two inputted the Codes into your Scanners, it created and sent mental avatars of yourselves into Chaotic. To make a long story short, while you two are here in Remnant, other versions of you are in Chaotic."

Weiss said, "I guess that makes sense. But that still doesn't explain why we can't access our online decks."

Jaune said, "That's because you two are using them in Chaotic even as we speak! Pyrrha told me that most new players in Chaotic freak out when they think their Scanner's are dead. Whatever you two do, don't throw out your Scanners. Otherwise, the versions of you guys in Chaotic will be stuck there forever!"

Ruby told him, "Don't worry! We didn't throw out our Scanners! But how do the version of us in Chaotic go back to Remnant?"

Jaune said, "Well, your Chaotic selves just have to push the buttons on their Scanners. Then, when the buttons on your Scanners flash, just press them and you two will receive the memories of everything that you did in Chaotic."

Ruby said happily, "Okay. Well, we'll just have to do something else to pass the time for the moment."

Weiss said, "We should be finishing our lunch before our next classes start. See you later, Jaune!" With that, Ruby and Weiss left.

Jaune said to himself, "There was something different about Weiss. She never insulted me the entire time she and Ruby talked to me. Maybe since Weiss has been playing Chaotic, it's changed her personality. Oh well. I'll figure it out later." With that, Jaune got back to eating his peanut butter sandwich.

 **/** **Back in Chaotic \\\\\**

Back in the Drome, Toxis was now searching for his enemy after having broken free from the Rustoxic he'd been trapped in. It just grated on his nerves that Weiss as Enre-Hep was able to outsmart him so easily. And his energy was already pretty low due to his recklessness ability.

" _I should've gone with a different creature! I was hoping for a quick win, but I just walked into a drawn out battle!_ " Winter thought to herself.

 **"GEROMINOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Wha?"

Toxis turned around just in time to get kicked in the face by Enre-Hep, who had swung from a vine for momentum. The force of which caused him to lose a good chunk of energy from hitting a thick tree trunk.

"About time someone kicked you to the curb!" Enre-Hep declared. "Nice work, brain."

"You're welcome." Weiss's brain replied.

As Toxis struggled to get up, Enre-Hep materialized his Battlegear and took aim.

"Weather bulletin; IT'S A FIFTY PERCENT CHANCE OF HAIL STORM, AND A HUNDRED PERCENT CHANCE OF CODE!"

Enre-Hep fired his attack and Toxis could only look on in disbelief as there was no time to dodge. The attack struck true and disbursed him into code before Winter and Weiss were transported back to the Amzen Drome.

 **"The winner: WeissKween."**

Weiss cheered as she turned back to normal and looked at her sister. She'd fully expected Winter to snap at her in anger about losing in such a manner, but instead the older woman just smiled at her sister.

"Brilliant move, little sister. I never saw it coming. You really are the master of the unexpected." Winter congratulated.

Weiss laughed and said, "Thanks, sis! All I had to do was feel the energy and let the energy feel me back! But you almost got me back there with that Canon of Casualty!"

Winter said with a chuckle, "I know, right? I'm surprised it didn't code you right away. And I definitely didn't see that move with the vine."

Weiss replied with a smile, "I bet you didn't! It was like I was Tarzan! But don't worry, Winter. I'm sure you'll be able to beat me one day."

Winter said laughing, "I'm looking forward to that day."

With that, both Schnee sisters walked out of the Amzen Drome to meet up with Ruby, who was waiting outside.

Ruby shouted happily, "That was awesome, Weiss! You really kicked butt out there!

Weiss said, "I sure did, Ruby! Now that you saw me in action, you know what to do in your upcoming match."

Ruby said in realization, "Oh my gosh! My match! I forgot about that!"

Winter said, "Well, you better hurry. Don't want to miss your first match on your first day here. We'll walk with you to the Chirrul Drome since that's where your match is."

Ruby said, "Thanks!" Soon enough, the three of them were on a moving sidewalk to the Chirrul Drome. It was a drome that was colored dark blue and silver.

When they got to the Drome, Winter told Ruby, "Good luck, Ruby! Me and Weiss will be rooting for you."

Weiss informed Ruby, "Just do what I did for my match and you'll be okay!"

Ruby gave the Schnee Sisters a thumbs up and said, "Thanks! And don't worry. I'll try my best!" And with that, the door to the Drome opened with Ruby walking inside.

Unlike Weiss, Ruby was very nervous being alone inside of the Chirrul Drome. She called out in a nervous voice, "H-Hello? I-Is anyone here?"

Just like before, the lights turned on and the rotating Chaotic logo appeared.

" **Welcome to Battle Drome Chirrul, Ruby Rose. Chaotic Codename,** **CrimsonReaper** **,"** greeted the mechanical voice. **"Please step forward."**

Sure enough, the same pedestal rose up in front of the black and red haired girl. Ruby stepped forward and reached the pedestal. That's when she heard the voice again.

" **Dock your Scanner."**

Ruby did just that. She gasped in amazement as the same screen with several different colored spinners appeared in front of her. After this happened, Ruby smiled just like a kid about to open her Christmas presents.

Ruby commented, "Weiss was right! These features are so cool!"

And just like Weiss before her, Ruby spun the blue spinner. It proceeded to show every creature scan that she had right now.

Ruby said, "Wow! All of my creatures are here, including Maxxor. Now, I wonder who I'm up against."

Ruby's question was answered when when a new player entered the drome. Entering the Chirrul Drome was a girl with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch and a pair of high heeled shoes. Unlike with Winter, Ruby didn't seem to know this girl.

However, Ruby did manage to look at the girl's scanner. It was brown. That meant that she used a Danian deck.

" **Emerald Sustrai: Chaotic Codename, GreenQueen97. Step forward and dock your Scanner please."**

Emerald asked, "I take it by the confused look in your eye that you're new here, right?"

Ruby replied, "Yeah. But I'll get the hang of this soon enough. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you my strategy!"

Emerald growled and asked, "Oh, come on! Not even a hint?"

Ruby smirked and said, "Sorry! You're just going to have to find out on your own!"

And with that, Ruby went back to figuring out the screen in front of her. Like Weiss before her, she soon found out what the other spinners were for. The purple spinner showed all of Ruby's Mugic, the grey spinner showed all of her Battlegear, and the green spinner showed all of her Locations.

Ruby thought, " _Okay. Time to set up my battle team. I saw that Emerald's scanner is brown. That means she'll go with Danians. Maxxor's my strongest creature so I'll definitely go with him. Now to pick my Battlegear, I'll equip Maxxor with a Cyclance to give him air attacks. Now for Mugic, I'll pick Fortissimo in case I need a power boost. And I'll use my top ten Overworld locations. If I'm the attacker, they'll help Maxxor."_

Soon enough, both players had everything selected.

" **Players, lock your decks."**

Ruby pushed a button on her Scanner that locked her deck. The board expanded to show that Emerald selected Lhad as her creature.

Ruby thought, " _Perfect! Lhad doesn't have any special abilities. And since this is a one on one battle, he's the only Danian on the board! So he can't use Hive ability even if he has it. This is a slam dunk!"_

" **CrimsonReaper** **, since this is your first time here, you will be the attacker. Please spin the Location Randomizer."**

Ruby did just that and her location deck began to fly at a rapid pace. It eventually landed on one of the locations that she wanted.

" **Kiru City."**

Ruby grinned and cheered, "WOOHOO! My favorite location!

" **Choose your attacking creature and its target."**

Ruby said, "Guess there's only one option! Maxxor attacks Lhad!"

" **Very well.** **CrimsonReaper** **, touch your Maxxor card."**

Ruby said hesitantly, "Alright. Here goes nothing."

Ruby reached up and touched her card. The moment she did that, the screen vanished.

Ruby gulped and said, "Oh God! I hope this doesn't hurt!"

Before Ruby knew it, her body was engulfed in codes. The same thing was happening to Emerald as well. In a few seconds, both of them had finished turning into their respective creatures. Ruby had turned into Maxxor while Emerald had turned into Lhad.

Now, let's take a moment to describe the appearances of these two creatures. Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of tabbard/tunic, secured by a gem affixed belt. Lhad is a red ant like creature with four legs and two arms. He also has green markings on his limbs.

Ruby as Maxxor was shocked as she looked at herself. But her shock disappeared as she grinned while exclaiming, "I don't believe this! I'm actually Maxxor?! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Emerald as Lhad said with a smirk, "Enjoy it while you can. Because you won't think this is awesome when I code you!"

Maxxor told Lhad, "I highly doubt that. Especially since Lhad doesn't have any special abilities."

Lhad replied, "Hey! Lhad might not have a special ability but he can call on the Hive for help!"

Maxxor said smirking, "That might be true. But since this is a one on one battle, you don't have any Mandiblors backing you up. So unless you have some kind of Mugic that can activate the Hive, all you are is a big dumb red bug!"

Lhad growled and said angrily, "You know what? I was gonna defeat you quickly. But now that you just insulted one of my favorite Danians, I think I'm gonna make this battle last a little longer !"

Maxxor said, "Bring it on! I can take whatever you throw at me."

That's when a strong wind began to pick up as the mechanical voice spoke up again.

" **CrimsonReaper as Maxxor vs. GreenQueen97 as Lhad. Let the battle begin!"**

Maxxor smirked while Lhad cracked his knuckles. Before the two creatures knew it, they were transported to Kiru City in a flash of light.

As we watch the match begin to take place, we see that Maxxor is stalking his way through Kiru City in search of Lhad. Danians specialize in stealth and ambush attacks, so he knows that even in a place like Kiru City, Lhad has a slight advantage. However, Ruby wasn't quite sure she could access Maxxor's powers yet. So she took aim at an old building and decided to do a test.

 **"Ember Swarm!"**

Maxxor thrust his arms outward and shot a blast of literal buzzing fire at the building. It hit its mark and exploded on contact, sending the old building crashing to the ground. Maxxor started grinning like mad.

"YEAH, BABY! I GOT THE MAXXOR MOJO WORKIN'!"

The Hero of the OverWorld leapt up onto another more structurally sound building and started to parkour his way through the city. The search for Lhad has just become that much more intense!

But Maxxor didn't see a pair of yellow compound eyes peering out from the shadows before they disappeared. It seems the hunter is about to become the hunted.

Back in the Chaotic snack port, Weiss put a hand to her stomach as it growled.

"Boy, I'm famished! Is there anything to eat around here? Because I think Ruby and I missed lunch." Weiss asked.

"Not to worry, little sister, I'm on the job!" Winter said.

She flagged down one of the service drones and thought about what would be a good choice for this situation.

"What can I get for you, miss?" the drone asked.

We'll call him Alfred.

"We'll have a large pepperoni pizza and two medium grape sodas, please." Winter requested, placing her order.

"Of course. We'll have your order ready for you as soon as possible."

Having said his piece, Alfred flew off to prepare the order. Weiss was actually very impressed at the technology that was put in place in this world. Clearly, Chaotic's creators thought of everything! Now she just had to see how Ruby's match was going.

 _ **/**_ _ **Back in Remnant\\\\\**_

In the courtyard of Beacon, Weiss was looking through her Chaotic cards. Since she still couldn't access her online deck yet, she needed something to do until her next class.

Weiss said to herself, "Okay, I've already mastered the unexpected. But I just can't help but feel that my deck's missing something."

All of a sudden, Weiss heard a voice saying, "Weiss! There you are!" She turned to see her father, Jacques Schnee, walking up to her. Winter was also with him as well. Weiss put her Chaotic cards in her pocket as soon as she saw her father and her sister.

Weiss asked her father, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Jacques said sternly, "Well, Winter told me that you've been playing a card game called Chaotic."

Weiss turned to Winter and asked her, "Did you really have to tell him about that?"

Winter replied, "Of course I did! He is our father after all."

Jacques said, "Back to the topic at hand. I want you stop playing Chaotic. It's a bad influence on you and you should be focusing on more important stuff."

As soon as Jacques said this, Weiss had a shocked look on her face. But that shock disappeared as she turned away from her father and began to walk off.

Jacques sighed and said to his daughter while walking up to her, "Sweetie, I know how hard this must be for you but I'm only doing what's best for-"

While Jacques was talking, he placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder. However, that turned out to be a mistake.

Weiss immediately slapped her father's hand away and turned to look at her father with a very angry look on her face.

Weiss shouted furiously, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Winter and Jacques were taken aback by Weiss' yelling. She has never shown this anger towards anyone. Not even her own RWBY teammates.

Weiss yelled, "A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME, HUH?! WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR ACTUALLY ENJOYING MYSELF FOR A CHANGE!"

Jacques started to say, "Don't you dare-"

But once again, he was cut off as Weiss continued to yell out, "I'M ACTUALLY SURPRISED THAT THE START OF MY CHAOTIC CAREER WAS WHAT HELPED ME SEE THE TYRANT THAT YOU REALLY ARE!"

Winter asked, "'Chaotic Career'? Did you just make that up?" She immediately shut up after Jacques and Weiss glared at her.

Weiss continued to scream at her father, "YOU AND YOUR STUPID COMPANY!"

Jacques screamed back, "IT'S YOUR COMPANY AS WELL! AND YOU WOULD BE ON YOUR WAY TO CONTROLLING IT IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS POINTLESS CHILDREN'S CARD GAME!

Weiss shouted back, "IT'S NOT A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME! PROFESSOR OZPIN AND PROFESSOR GOODWITCH PLAY IT TOO!"

Winter tried to end the argument by saying, "Weiss! Dad! That's enough! This pointless arguing isn't going to solve anything!"

But Weiss and Jacques shouted at her, "STAY OUT OF THIS, WINTER!"

Winter was very frightened by this until she saw a crowd witnessing the argument. Among the crowd were Ozpin, Goodwitch, Team JNPR, and the rest of Team RWBY. Winter said, "Alright, folks! Move along! Nothing to see here!"

Yang said, "Too late for that now, Winter."

Blake added, "Yeah! Everyone in Beacon has probably witnessed this argument by now."

Goodwitch asked Ozpin, "Should we try to end this argument?"

Ozpin shook his head and replied, "No. This is a personal matter between Miss Schnee and her father."

While this was going on, Team JNPR and Ruby were having a private discussion with each other.

Nora panicked, "The evil dark side has gotten them both! Trouble! BAD! BIG!"

Ren said, "It's a good thing that Mr. Schnee doesn't know about Chaotic being a real place. Otherwise, we'd all be in big trouble."

Ruby suggested, "Well, why don't we tell Weiss' father about the actual Chaotic? That way, he'll see that it isn't just a card game."

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's shoulders, looked her in the eye, and said, "Listen to me, Ruby! None of us, and I mean none of us, are going to tell Weiss' father anything about Chaotic being real!"

Jaune added, "Pyrrha's right. If we tell Weiss' father about Chaotic being a real place, it'll be the end of you. And it'll be the end of me. But most of all, it'll be the end of all of us playing Chaotic!"

Ruby pouted and said, "It was just a suggestion!" She and the others then turned their attention back to the argument between Weiss and her father.

Weiss shouted with tears in her eyes, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, 'DAD'! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU DISRESPECTING MY FRIENDS, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU DISRESPECTING MY STUDIES HERE AT BEACON, AND MOST OF ALL, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU DISRESPECTING THE ONE THING THAT'S MADE ME HAPPY! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, Weiss began to walk away from her father.

But it seemed that Jacques wasn't done as he shouted, "WEISS SCHNEE! YOU GET BACK HERE OR YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!"

Weiss just turned to look back at her father with hatred in her tear filled eyes as she snarled, "You know what? I would rather face my consequences then follow the demands of a so called father any longer!" Weiss then stormed off to Team JNPR's dorm.

Winter said to her father, "Nice going, Dad."

She then ran after her sister as she called out, "Weiss! Wait up!"

After Winter and Weiss left, Ruby said with a smile, "Aw! She called all of us her friends. I'm touched!"

 **/** **Back in Chaotic \\\\\**

Maxxor had long since stopped his little parkour session and was now looking for Lhad in the various alleyways that were scattered throughout Kiru City. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tried to sense where Lhad was hiding.

" _Hmm, that overgrown termite's got to be around here someplace_ …"

As Maxxor looked around, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. And it wasn't on the viewing screens back at the Transport Center. Suddenly, Maxxor noticed movement in the shadows and looked in that direction. His eyes narrowed as he anticipated his opponent's next move.

But Lhad wasn't really where Maxxor was looking. He just used some loose gravel as a distraction in order to get close enough for his own attack. And like a mighty Lion hunting a gazelle on the African Savannah, he knew when the right time to strike would be.

 **"Squeeze Play!"**

Maxxor didn't have enough time to dodge as Lhad grappled him in a bear hug from behind and began to literally squeeze the life out of him!

" _Oh no! I let my guard down! And my ribs are paying for it!_ " Ruby as Maxxor mentally panicked.

"What's the matter, Little Red? Nothing cute to say?" Emerald as Lhad taunted.

Maxxor could only grunt as he sunk to his knees and could only try to keep his ribs from breaking. Lhad gave the Danian equivalent of a smirk as he saw that Maxxor was also having trouble breathing.

"Adorable!"

" _He's gonna choke me to death! I've got only one shot, so I better make this count!_ " Maxxor thought to himself before… **"Kidney shot!"**

He elbowed Lhad full force in his kidneys, making the Danian gasp in pain and loosen his grip before Maxxor repeated the process.

 **"Kidney shot! Kidney shot! Kidney shot!** And pause… **STOMACH PUNCH!"**

Lhad gasped in pain and hunched over as he tried to catch his breath after that last attack.

"Gonna wiz red…" wheezed Lhad.

 _ **/**_ _ **Back in Remnant\\\\\**_

Weiss was crying like mad in Team JNPR's dorm. She couldn't believe this! Playing Chaotic has made her happy for once in her life! And now her so called father wants to take that away from her?! Weiss' thoughts were then interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

Weiss shouted, "Just come in! You don't need to knock!"

The door opened to reveal Winter and Jaune. The leader of Team JNPR had joined Winter to look for Weiss following the argument with her father.

As the two of them entered the dorm, Jaune said to Weiss, "You know that me and my team live in this dorm room at Beacon, right?"

Weiss said, "I don't care about that! My team's dorm room would be the first place that anyone would look for me!"

Winter said with a guilty look on her face, "I'm sorry, Weiss. I should've never told our father about you playing Chaotic."

Weiss said with a sigh, "I'm not mad at you about that, Winter. Dad would've found out on his own eventually."

Jaune said, "But that doesn't mean you should give in to his demands. Your dad's wrong! Chaotic is not a bad influence on you. And it certainly isn't a pointless children's card game either!"

Winter said, "Jaune's right, sis! Honestly, I don't see why you should even care about what our father thinks. You should just be yourself and not some boring president of our company."

Weiss asked, "Do you guys really mean that?"

Jaune said with a smile, "Of course we do! Plus, if you meet any Mipedians in Perim, they would really look out for you!"

It was then that Weiss hugged Jaune and Winter as she cried tears of joy.

Weiss said, "Thanks, you guys! You two are good friends!"

Winter chuckled and said, "No problem, sis."

Jaune said, "C'mon. The rest of our teams must be worried about us. They're in the cafeteria."

And with that, Weiss, Jaune, and Winter exited Team JNPR's dorm room. When the three of them enter the cafeteria, they found the rest of their teams looking at Weiss with pity and concern.

Ruby approached Weiss and said sweetly, "Hey, Weiss. You know what make cheers me up when I'm sad?"

Weiss replied with a raised eyebrow, "Um, no. What cheers you up when you're sad, Ruby?"

Ruby then hugged Weiss and said, "A big hug to make all those sorrows go away!"

Before Weiss played Chaotic, she would've been annoyed at Ruby hugging her. But now, Weiss just chuckled and said, "You always know how to make someone feel better, Ruby."

Pyrrha said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you feeling better, Weiss."

Weiss said, "Thanks, Pyrrha. Where's my dad?

Ren said, "Well, he constantly insisted on finding you after your argument with him. But Professors Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch refused to let him talk to you.

Winter said, "I'm really sorry about all of this."

Jaune told Winter, "It's not your fault, Winter. Your dad was the one who started the while argument."

Nora snarled, "The next time he badmouths Chaotic, I'm gonna break his legs!"

Yang said with a smirk, "I think I'll help you in doing that!"

Then Blake sighed said to Weiss and Ruby, "Look, guys. Me and Yang did a lot of thinking after that argument. And we decided that we're going to give Chaotic a try.

"You what? But I thought you girls hated Chaotic." said a flummoxed Weiss.

"Well, we do, but after seeing your last interaction with your dad, we came to a conclusion." Blake said.

"And that is...?" Ruby asked.

"We hate Chaotic, but we hate Weiss's dad more!" Yang replied. "So we'll give this silly little card game a chance. Besides, it's no fun playing Yu-Gi-Oh without you two."

Ruby then hugged Blake and Yang as she said to them, "Thanks, guys! You two won't regret this!

Ruby released the hug as Blake said, "I hope we won't."

 **/** **Back in Chaotic \\\\\**

Maxxor and Lhad were locked in a fight that was literally destroying all of Kiru City! Fire, Earth and Air attacks were being launched all over the place, exploding on contact and just overall causing destruction. Lhad had just let the smoke clear from one of his Torrent of Flame attacks and was once again searching for Maxxor.

"Where the hell are you?! Show yourself, coward!" Lhad demanded.

"You asked for it!"

Lhad turned around and gasped. Maxxor was standing there on one of the destroyed buildings, eyes narrowed as he prepared his final move.

 **"Lavalanche!"** Maxxor intoned.

He shot a stream of lava that Lhad just barely managed to dodge, but as it turns out, that was merely a distraction.

 **"Fortissimo! Super size me!"**

Calling upon one of Maxxor's Mugic Counters, Ruby cast her Mugic and was bathed in a pillar of light. The Mugic caused Maxxor to grow until he was a literal giant, and restored some of his energy. Lhad gasped as he felt like a human trying to fight a Saiyan after becoming an Oozaru!

But that didn't stop him from trying. He shot another blast of fire at Maxxor, but instead of doing any damage, it just fizzled out upon contact.

"That tickled." Maxxor said.

Lhad tried to run away, but didn't get very far as Maxxor grabbed him and brought him up to eye level.

"Not so tough now, are you bug?" Maxxor taunted.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Maxxor made like a pitcher from an elite baseball team, and threw Lhad right through three buildings! The result was all of Lhad's remaining energy being depleted and the bug turning to code as both players were transported back to the Drome.

 **"The winner: CrimsonReaper."**

After Ruby turned back to normal, she walked over to Emerald and extended her hand in an act of good sportsmanship.

"Hey, great battle." Ruby complimented.

But Emerald just slapped her hand away.

"You won with a cheap trick, using that kidney shot! Typical OverWorlder…" growled Emerald as she stomped out of the Drome.

Ruby frowned and said, "Well, there's no need to be mad about it." And with that, Ruby ran out of the Drome with an excited look on her face to meet up with Winter and Weiss, who were waiting for her outside.

Ruby shouted, "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?! I was Maxxor! And I used Mugic, attacks, and Battlegear! I really kicked –"

Weiss said, "Take it easy, Ruby. Me and Winter saw the whole thing."

Ruby said, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that for a second."

Winter complimented, "You were amazing out there, Ruby! Not bad for your first match!"

Ruby's smile fell from her face as she said, "Well, that Emerald girl didn't think I was amazing. She said that I won with a cheap trick with that kidney shot."

Winter reassured her, "Don't think like that, Ruby! That kidney shot was gutsy move. That Emerald girl was just being a sore loser."

Weiss said in amazement, "All those stories about Chaotic that we heard on Earth were all true! If it weren't for our classes in Beacon, we could probably stay here forever!"

But that's when Weiss and Ruby realized something important!

Weiss freaked, "OUR CLASSES! If the professors find out about us cutting classes, my perfect attendance record will be ruined!

Ruby said in a panicked voice, "You're lucky that only your perfect attendance record will suffer. When Professor Ozpin finds out that I ditched classes, she's going to tell Yang. Then Yang will tell Uncle Qrow. And then Uncle Qrow will tell Dad! And then Dad will just sit there and watch TV!"

Winter told them, "Relax, you two. You two aren't skipping any classes. In fact, you two are probably at your dorm rooms getting ready for the day even as we speak."

This confused Weiss and Ruby. Weiss asked her older sister, "Sis, can you explain how me and Ruby are supposedly getting ready for classes when we're clearly not at Beacon right now?"

Winter explained, "It's simple really. When you two use your Chaotic Codes, digital avatars of you two get created and sent here to Chaotic. That's why you two are in Beacon while at the same time, you two are here in Chaotic."

Ruby asked, confused, "How's that even possible?"

Winter replied, "How do you think they got the cream in a cupcake? Who knows? All that matters is that it happened. When you two are ready to go home, just activate the Transport Command on the buttons on your scanners. It will start blinking where the other version of you two presses them to receive the memories and any scans that you two got while in Chaotic."

Winter said, "Thanks, Winter. C'mon, Ruby! We should be getting back to Beacon. Who knows what might be happening in the real world right now."

Ruby nods and she and Weiss started to walk back to the port where they would be able to get back to Remnant.

Winter the ncalled out to Weiss, "The next time you come here, make sure to visit Perim! You'll get plenty of new scans there!"

Weiss called back, "I'll keep that in mind!" When she and Ruby reached the port, they took out their scanners and pressed the buttons on them. This caused them to once again vanish in flashes of data.

 _ **/**_ _ **Back in Remnant\\\\\**_

In Team RWBY's room, Ruby and Weiss were sitting on their bunk beds.

Weiss said to Ruby with a smile on her face, "I'm just glad that my father won't be bothering me anytime soon."

Ruby said scowling, "So am I! If he comes here again, I just might let Nora and Yang break his legs."

Suddenly, the buttons on their scanners started flashing.

Ruby asked, "Why are the buttons on our scanners flashing?"

Weiss asked in realization, "You think our other selves came back from Chaotic?"

Ruby said, "Only one way to find out!"

Ruby and Weiss pressed the buttons on their scanners. That's when something unusual happened. A rush of new memories from everything they did in Chaotic came flooding into their minds. For Ruby, she remembered her match as Maxxor against Emerald as Lhad and how she won using Fortissimo. For Weiss, she remembered her match as Enre Hep against Winter as Toxis and how she won by coding Toxis with a Hail Storm attack.

When it was over, both members of Team RWBY broke into what might've been the biggest grins on their faces.

"Dude...!" gasped Weiss.

"I know...!" said Ruby.

Weiss and Ruby turned to each other as their excitement rose.

"Dude!" Weiss said.

"I know!" Ruby replied.

"DUDE!" Weiss practically screamed.

"Weiss, you don't even say dude!" Ruby pointed out.

"I KNOW!" shouted Weiss.

Little did Weiss and Ruby know that this was only the first of their Chaotic adventures. And it was only a matter of time before Yang and Blake came to Chaotic as well.

 ** _***TO BE CONTINUED…***_**


End file.
